


never sneak up on people

by another_2set_fan



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brett is adorable, Eddy is hot, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cracc, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_2set_fan/pseuds/another_2set_fan
Summary: It's never a good idea to sneak up on people because you will never know how they respond.But if you're Brett and Eddy, you might get something good out of it.
Relationships: Brett Yang & Eddy Chen, Brett Yang / Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	never sneak up on people

**Author's Note:**

> just something cute and funny :)
> 
> let's be friends! - Instagram: [@twosetfields](https://www.instagram.com/twosetfields/)

Brett was walking home when he noticed a shadow behind him. He sped up and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in when he reached his front door safely. As he was turning the key, he suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his middle tightly. 

Letting out an unmanly squeal in shock, he tried to break free from the person’s grasp. The person held on firmly. Panic ripped through Brett’s body as he struggled. Thoughts ran wild in his head. What if someone was trying to kidnap him? What if he was killed? What if he never got to see Eddy again?

After struggling for some time to no avail, Brett did the most logical thing one could when they were under such circumstances. He kicked backwards, hitting his invader straight in the balls with the sole of his shoes. As soon as he heard the yelp of surprise and pain, he cursed under his breath. 

He’d recognize that voice anywhere. 

With a deep cringe, he turned around slowly to face his boyfriend, who was curled up in the fetal position on the ground, withering and whimpering. 

“Jesus, Eddy. I’m so sorry.” Brett hurried over to take a better look at the trembling boy on the ground. Eddy’s face was sheet white while his lower lip was torn as he had bitten down hard on it to prevent himself from screaming. His glasses were askew on his nose, thrown aside when he crashed onto the ground.

Brett kept mumbling apologies as he reached out to help Eddy up, “You okay?”. He regretted his actions immediately when Eddy’s face turned into a shade of green once he was upright. Eddy leaned heavily on Brett, still holding his stomach while trying to fight the nauseous feeling.

“Probably not,” Brett muttered, more to himself than Eddy. He fumbled with the key in the lock single-handedly while struggling to support the taller boy’s weight. The door finally swung open, and Brett half-carried, half-dragged his boyfriend into their living room.

He tried to deposit Eddy as gently as he could on the couch. Eddy crashed onto the couch headfirst with a loud groan, burying his head into the cushions. Brett sat down gingerly next to him, placing his hand on Eddy’s back.

“Hey, you alright?” He asked, pressing a soft kiss on the back of Eddy’s head. Eddy mumbled something not quite intelligible, seeing that his face was stuffed into a cushion, but sounded very much like “Try letting me kick you in the balls and I’ll ask you that”.

Brett smiled in relief, knowing that his boyfriend would be alright if he could joke around. The heavy feeling of guilt remained in his heart all the same, and he knew that he would have to make it up to Eddy somehow. (a/n: A date! How fluffy is that? But that’s for another day)

Eddy shifted a bit and nosed his way onto Brett’s lap. He settled down and Brett ran his hand through Eddy’s hair. They sat in comfortable silence for a long time, the only sound being Eddy’s occasional moan when he accidentally brushed his injured body part against something. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (just kidding) (not)

As night fell, Brett’s stomach rumbled. Eddy sat up warily and giggled, “We should eat.” Brett grinned and headed off to the kitchen to hunt for food. Eddy followed behind (like the cute dog he is).

“Brett?” Eddy was leaning on the door as Brett rummaged in their fridge for leftovers.

“Hm?”

“Why did you kick me?”

“Ugh. I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad.” Brett’s face flushed with embarrassment as he pointedly avoided Eddy’s question. 

Eddy raised his eyebrow, “I’m not. I just want to know why.” 

Brett looked everywhere but Eddy’s face, “I thought you were someone bad, ok? There was someone following me back here.”

Eddy snorted, “That was me!”

“I didn’t know it was you, ok? And you scared the daylights out of me when you suddenly flung your arms around me!” Brett rambled as he scratched his head, clearly still embarrassed. 

“How did you not know? My hug was so gentle and loving! Bad guys would have been way rougher than that!” Eddy exclaimed. (secretly thinking his bf is very cute when he’s flushed)

“How was I supposed to know the difference?” Brett protested.

Eddy slammed him against the fridge door, and Brett let out an involuntary gasp from the impact.

Eddy smirked, “I can show you!”

Brett pushed him away weakly, “We have rehearsal tomorrow!”

Eddy pouted adorably, “But you hurt me today.”

Brett sighed and gave in. He could never say no to Eddy’s pout and puppy eyes, and it was his fault after all.

Eddy smirked again, all cuteness gone. His voice was an octave lower as he murmured into Brett’s ear, gently nibbling his ear lobe, “If I can't sit properly tomorrow, neither can you.”

With that said, he crashed his lips onto Brett’s. The smaller boy let out a small, helpless, kitten-like whimper. He felt Eddy smiling against his lips.

Without breaking apart, Eddy steered them towards the bedroom.

As the door banged shut after them, Brett knew he was doomed. He only had a second to think that he would not only be unable to sit, but he probably couldn’t even walk properly before his brain turned into mush from both pain and pleasure as Eddy slammed into him.

Brett was right. 

Both of them were late to rehearsal the next day. The two of them were squirming so much throughout practice that their fellow members easily had a good guess of what had happened. 

The hickeys were pretty obvious as well as they didn’t bother to hide them. “Why hide them when everyone knows you’re mine? And if they didn’t, they do now.” Eddy declared possessively when Brett tried to pick a high-collared shirt. And Brett, being the big (smol) softie he is, evidently gave in.

There was even talk that apart from doing the deed the previous night, they even have vibrators stuck up each others’ asses for the day. (It was rumoured that the conductor was the one who had suggested this.)

-end-


End file.
